Alone at Last?...I Don't Think So!
by The Inner Genie
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay go on shore leave together, but can't seem to avoid their crew. Feedback Welcome


Alone at Last?.I Don't Think So! Formerly "Planetside Vacation"  
  
By The Inner Genie 3/5/00 - 4/15/01  
  
Disclaimer: This story was not written for profit, but for my own pleasure. I don't own these characters. I wish I did. They'd have a lot more fun. Please read and review. Thank you.  
  
An hour ago, she had taken off her boots, tucking her feet up. A half an hour ago her head nodded, nodded, and dropped to rest on the arm of the couch. Now, she lay curled up in one corner of the couch covered by a soft throw rug. He hadn't wakened her when he pried the data PADD out of her sleepnumbed fingers or gathered up the rest of the PADDs that lay scattered around her. Covering her up, he noticed how young she looked. Sleep had softened the lines of stress and anxiety from her face. He ran the back of his knuckles gently across her cheek, wishing that he could take more of her burden from her.  
  
Now, he sat at his desk, reading through the stack of PADDs they had planned on finishing during their lunch meeting. Every once in a while he would glance over at his captain and best friend. He rubbed the tattoo over his left eye. She would read him the riot act, he knew, for letting her sleep, but he was willing to endure her annoyance if it meant she got some much needed rest.  
  
"Tuvok to Janeway", her combadge crackled. Quickly, Chakotay tapped his badge. "Chakotay here, Tuvok. The captain is asleep. Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Thank you, Commander. Captain Janeway asked me to let her know when we where within scanning range of the planet."  
  
Janeway slowly pushed herself upright on the couch and tapped her combadge. In a sleepy voice, quickly returning to command mode, she answered. " Thank you for letting me know, Tuvok. Start the preliminary scans. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Looking around the floor by the couch, irritated and still groggy with sleep, Kathryn Janeway asked sharply, "Where the hell did you put my boots, Chakotay?"  
  
"Kathryn," whispered Chakotay, pointing to her combadge and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh. Janeway out." Kathryn growled slapping at her badge.  
  
Holding her head in her hands, she scrubbed her hands up and down her face. "Do you think they all heard that?"  
  
"Nah, just the bridge crew," laughed Chakotay.  
  
"Great!" said Kathryn tugging on her found boots. "I'm sure they got a good laugh out of that one. And as for you, next time I fall asleep in your quarters, wake me and send me home. The crew gossips about us enough without giving them more to talk about."  
  
"I hated to wake you up when you were so obviously tired." Chakotay said softly.  
  
"Thanks, I do feel a little bit better," she said as she smiled her crooked smile at him. "Are you coming up to have a look at that planet?"  
  
Looking around at the empty lunch dishes still littering the table, Chakotay said, "I'll clean up here and be right up."  
  
"Making me face them alone are you?" Kathryn teased. "I always knew I was braver than you."  
  
"That's why you're the Captain." Chakotay grinned as Janeway walked out into the corridor.  
  
"Attend to your stations, Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's stern voice caused spines to straighten and eyes to focus on consoles all over the bridge.  
  
Quickly, fingers flying over his console, Tom Paris, Voyager's pilot, sent Harry Kim a short message. Did you hear that, Harry? Meet me and B'Elanna in the Mess Hall after shift! I can't wait to see her face when I tell her."  
  
Harry, not as immune to Tuvok's negative attention as Tom, merely cleared his throat nervously as he read the message. But he couldn't help glancing down at Tom when the turbolift doors opened and Captain Kathryn Janeway stepped onto the bridge.  
  
Tom glanced up too but he didn't try to suppress the sly grin that appeared on his face as the Captain stepped down to her chair.  
  
"Report, Mr. Tuvok," she commanded of her Vulcan Tactical Officer and raising one eyebrow at Tom Paris, she continued smoothly, "and, Tom, I've been thinking that you need to spend more time studying with the Doctor. Flying this ship doesn't seem to be keeping your mind occupied."  
  
"No, Ma'am. Uh, I mean, yes, Captain, it does." Tom stuttered and his head snapped back to his console.  
  
"Captain," Tuvok said with an annoyed look at the back of Tom's head, "the planet is, indeed, M-Class with two major continents and seven minor ones. Our scans have detected no large cities on the seven small continents. They appear to be covered with heavy vegetation and hold few inhabitants. The major continents are quite vast and appear to be totally cultivated. There are many large cities on each one. Our scans show a population of close to 2 billion inhabitants. The largest continent also shows a substantial number of other species. The society is warp capable with two orbital space docks. We will be within communication range in two hours."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tuvok." Janeway went on, "Let's continue scans and approach with caution. Ensign Kim, monitor all subspace broadcasts and try to determine if this planet is a safe trade center. Those space docks may mean that we can have some major repairs done to the ship and also trade for supplies."  
  
"Aye, Captain." Kim replied.  
  
With a swoosh of the turbolift doors, Commander Chakotay entered the bridge. Tom Paris started to swivel his head around but then, obviously, thought better of it and hunched his head and shoulders over his console.  
  
"What have you found out, Captain?" Chakotay asked.  
  
Janeway filled him in on the planet and then left for her ready room leaving Chakotay the bridge. As soon as the doors to the ready room closed, Tom sat up straighter and gave a little sign of relief.  
  
"Don't relax too soon, Ensign," Chakotay joked. "She could be back at any second."  
  
Smiles and soft chuckles filled the bridge, even one from the irrepressible Tom Paris.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Captain Janeway strode out of her ready room and resumed her seat on the bridge.  
  
"Report, Ensign Kim."  
  
"We are just entering communications range. The planet does seem to be a major trade center with several ships of unknown configurations docked at the spaceport." Ensign Kim paused and then said, "Captain, we are being hailed."  
  
"On screen." Janeway stood up from her chair and stepped towards the viewscreen. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Whom do I have the pleasure of greeting."  
  
A humanoid appeared on the screen sitting behind a large console. He was wearing a two-toned, red and green jacket with a wide white sash worn diagonally across the chest. The sash was inscribed with gold alien writing. While the alien had two eyes, they were set very wide apart with the nose directly between them. The mouth was also wide, stretching from ear to ear. The ears were quite round and studded with what appeared to be jewels of many colors. The skin was a pale yellow with close-cropped black fur running from just above the eyes and over the top of the head. To the human crew, he appeared to be a very festive, jolly looking fellow.  
  
In a high-pitched voice, he intoned. "Welcome, Off-worlders, to the planet Hovar. I am Spaceport Mettel Greeter. Welcome. You can't go wrong docking at Spaceport Mettel-the only port you'll every need. Spaceport Mettel is pleased to offer a wide variety of services and merchandise. A Planet Hovar amenities guide and a Spaceport Mettel docking form are now appearing on your screen. Please fill out the docking form and, upon approval, you may dock at slip 5847-309A. Planet Hovar and Spaceport Mettel hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
As Captain Janeway opened her mouth to ask a question, the screen returned to a view of the spaceport hovering over the beautiful blue and white planet.  
  
"Well," Janeway said, raising her eyebrow. "They don't waste time, do they? Mr. Kim, let's see those forms and send them to Mr. Tuvok's and the engineering console as well."  
  
Heads bent over their shared screen, Janeway and Chakotay scrolled down the amenity list. Seconds later, they both looked up and stared at each other in surprise.  
  
"This is quite some list", Chakotay remarked.  
  
"It's over 200 pages long!" Janeway exclaimed. "We can get Voyager repaired, refitted and re-supplied. Food stores can be restocked. Crew shore leave of every description! You can even sign up to take Hatchi Hatchi dance lessons, Chakotay!"  
  
"I can't wait," he replied drolly. Then turning serious, he looked back down at the list still scrolling across the screen. "This is almost too good to be true. Everything we have been hoping to find is on this list -- all in one place. I feel a catch coming on." He said as he again locked eyes with his captain.  
  
"Captain," Tuvok interjected. "There appears to be a "Visitor Information" chip on page 147. It says it offers a 'splendid, panoramic overview of the paradise that is Planet Hovar.' Would you care to view this?"  
  
"Put it on screen, Mr. Tuvok"  
  
The view screen lit up with a sweeping, dizzying flight over a sparkling blue-green ocean. Alien music and a dramatic voiceover started as the view soared away from the ocean over a coastal city of glistening buildings that seemed to reflect the gold of the sun.  
  
"Planet Hovar," the voice intoned. "A magnificent water planet with two major continents and seven minor ones. You are now visiting the Great Continent Nir, which has three major cities. Below is Niras, a major trading, manufacturing site. Niras also boasts two spaceports and the Plaza of Wise Government."  
  
The view now swept across an area that was covered with rows and rows of small and large dwellings, parks and lakes. The voice continued, "Now we see Nirset, the residential hub of Nir. Nirset houses all of our citizen workers. It offers everything that our singlets and joindels could possibly wish for in their leisure time. Lovely homes, fine restaurants, and sports facilities of every description are spaced around our very popular Adventure Parks."  
  
The voice continued as another large city came into view, "Below is our beautiful coastal city of Niroom. Here we have the finest beaches and tourist facilities anywhere. Our off-world friends can relax at the luxury hotels, shop for their every desire or join in exciting expeditions to exotic and fascinating locals. Something for every taste and every species!"  
  
Again the blue-green ocean skimmed below, but this time at such a dizzying pace that the crew had to look away from the screen.  
  
Soon another landmass appeared. The voice continued. "Gaze upon the continent Prin. Over three-fourths of this remarkable land is agricultural. Our planters are trained in the most modern farming methods. Enough food is produced here to feed our entire population, plus enough to generously supply the needs of all our off-world friends."  
  
The Voyager's crew looked on wide-eyed as mile after mile of tilled fields, rows and rows of processing buildings, huge herds of grazing animals, sparkling lakes and canals flashed across the screen. The sight seemed to go on forever until a low mountain range appeared on the horizon.  
  
The narration resumed. "We now come to the heart of Hovar. These beautiful buildings you see are the homes and schools for Hovar's little treasures. Our children live here between the ages of seven and twenty. They receive a complete education and training in a chosen field of study. They emerge productive and happy citizens."  
  
The view swept along a coastline. The buildings became larger and more ornate with gleaming spires and skylights.  
  
"We now come to the end of our journey. Below you see our cultural centers. Art galleries, libraries, museums, and theatres showcase the history and many talents of the Hovarians. Because Prin is so very important to every Hovarian, off-worlders are not permitted to visit. However, vast libraries of vids of this remarkable continent are available for sale. This concludes the tour of our wonderful world. Hovar welcomes you!"  
  
The viewscreen returned to a view of the planet. The crew shook themselves as if they were awakening from a dream. Smiles and low voiced comments were exchanged. The Captain looked over at her first officer and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Too good to be true is right, Chakotay. But it certainly is impressive."  
  
"Impressive enough to chance?"  
  
"Oh, we'll leave nothing to chance, Commander," Janeway promised.  
  
She raised her voice so that she could be heard throughout the bridge. "We'll dock Voyager and take advantage of this opportunity to refit and re- supply, but we will all be alert and vigilant. Call it Delta Quadrant Paranoia is you like, but if there is one thing this quadrant has taught us, it is to expect the unexpected and not to trust too easily."  
  
Janeway stepped to the center of the bridge and placed her hands on her hips. She looked down for a moment in thought and then looked up and said in her usual decisive voice. "I want each department to compile a list of its needs. Commander Chakotay should have this information by 1500 hours."  
  
"Commander Tuvok," she said, as she raised her hand and pointed two fingers in the air for emphasis. "I want a full security alert, but keep it subtle. I want a security detail to accompany every shore leave group. Also, compile and distribute a cultural information sheet to every crewmember. We don't want any cultural misunderstandings to occur." She directed her voice in Ensign Paris' direction. He flinched slightly.  
  
"Aye, Captain," Commander Tuvok replied.  
  
Nodding his head in approval, Commander Chakotay wasted no time in carrying out Janeway's orders.  
  
"The docking form has been completed, sent and approved. Ensign Paris," he ordered, "Take Voyager into docking slip 5847-309A."  
  
Next he tapped his combadge and spoke. "Commander Chakotay to all Department Heads. There will be a meeting at 1500 hours in the conference room. Bring with you a prioritized list of your department's needs. Chakotay out."  
  
When Chakotay turned to the Captain, she nodded her head and said, "Good, Commander. We will meet at 1530 hours in my ready room to finalize our requirements."  
  
"Docking completed, Captain." Tom Paris swiveled around in his chair to face his commanding officers.  
  
"Good work, Tom. Since you won't be needed at the helm, go down to sickbay and fill the doctor in on our plans. See that you both review the medical database of Hovar."  
  
"Aye, Captain," Tom said as he headed for the turbolift.  
  
"Tuvok, you're dismissed to start working on security. Commander, you have the bridge. I'll be down in engineering consulting with B'Elanna."  
  
With that, everyone got to work preparing for this "too good to be true" opportunity.  
  
At 1530 hours, Commander Chakotay rang the chime on Janeway's Ready Room door.  
  
"Come in." she invited.  
  
Looking up as Chakotay entered, she pushed herself away from her desk and stood up, stretching.  
  
"How about some coffee, Chakotay? I'm sure you could use a break as much as I could." At his nod of agreement, Kathryn walked to the replicator, placed her order and turning with two steaming cups, she led the way up to the couch under the viewport.  
  
Motioning for him to sit down, she handed him his cup and sat down with a sigh. She sipped her coffee and then tipped her head to the side, looking at her first officer.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, Chakotay," she said. She set her cup on the table and turned to face him. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Chakotay sighed. He leaned forward and set his cup and several PADDs on the table. Sitting back up, he gave her a small grin and shrugged.  
  
"Delta Quadrant Paranoia?"  
  
When she grinned, he shook his head and sighed again. "I don't know what to call it, Kathryn. Everything about this planet looks and sounds perfect, just what we need. Hell, everything that we need. But you and I know that we don't have that kind of luck. It makes me uneasy. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." He looked straight into her eyes. "What price we will have to pay for this "perfection?"  
  
She reached out and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Chakotay, I don't know what to say. I've never seen you so pessimistic. Do you have a feeling about this planet? Do you think we should leave? You're worrying me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kathryn," he said reaching out to pat her hand that was still on his arm. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just.it's just that we've had so much trouble and I don't think the crew can take any more right now."  
  
"Chakotay, we're taking every precaution. We really need these repairs and supplies. Tuvok has been talking to the other ships docked here. They say that this port is reliable and safe. No one has any bad stories to tell. I think it's worth taking the chance." She took both of his hands in hers. "What can I do to make you feel better about this?"  
  
Chakotay hung his head, squeezing her hands that were still nestled in his. He looked up at her from under his lashes, a dimpled grin spreading across his face. "Spend your shore leave with me?"  
  
For one moment, Captain Kathryn Janeway was rendered speechless. Then she recovered.  
  
"You rat!" She jumped up and backed away from him. "You're despicable!" She put one hand on her hip and the other she ran through her hair. "And to think I was worried about you! I can't believe you could pull something like this! Did you pick up this kind of behavior from Tom Paris? No, no, even Tom could never be this depraved." She folded her arms across her chest and turned to look out the viewport.  
  
During this whole tirade, Chakotay sat still on the couch with his hands clasped between his knees. He winced slightly at being called "depraved" but he waited patiently for her to run down. When she finally turned to the viewport, he got up and came to stand behind her.  
  
"Look, Kathryn, I'm sorry. I didn't come in here with this in mind. I really was upset. I think I just needed to voice my concerns. But you've convinced me not to worry so much. And when you looked at me with those blue eyes begging me to let you know how you could help me, well.I said what I really wanted to happen." He stepped closer behind her. " Won't you think about it? It's been a long time since we've spent any time off the ship together."  
  
She uncrossed her arms but put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, and every time we do, it's been a disaster."  
  
"Now who's being a pessimist?" he wheedled.  
  
" You don't deserve it," she turned around and faced him, "but I'll think about it. And wipe that stupid grin off your face. Gloating is unbecoming in a First Officer."  
  
He sobered immediately and stood at attention. "Aye, aye, Captain."  
  
Shaking her head and biting her lip to keep from smiling, she brushed past Chakotay and resumed her seat on the couch.  
  
"Now, Commander, let's look over those supply lists and set some priorities."  
  
For the next four hours, Voyager's senior command team went over and over the lists until they were both satisfied that the refitting and re- supplying would go as smoothly as possible. Priorities were set. Team leaders were chosen. A timeline was decided on. The only thing left to do was the shoreleave rotation schedule.  
  
"Well, Commander, I'll leave that chore in your capable hands," Kathryn told him as she suddenly found something very interesting on her PADD.  
  
Chakotay looked slyly at her and raised one eyebrow. "Shall I leave Tuvok or Harry in charge of the ship during the third week?  
  
She didn't look at him but waved one hand in the air. "It doesn't matter," she said. Then she looked up at him sharply. "But schedule Tom and B'Elanna and the Wildmans for that week, too. It might be fun to spend some time with them."  
  
Chakotay's face fell. "Uh, yes, Captain," he replied with disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Paybacks are hell, aren't they, Commander?" she cooed. "Dismissed."  
  
A busy two weeks followed. Many meetings with Mettle Spaceport Authority were held. B'Elanna Torres, Voyager's chief engineer, spent double shifts and even a triple shift checking and rechecking that all the ship's repairs and refits were going perfectly. Her engineering staff was working almost as hard as she was. Shoreleave came and went for the other departments but most of engineering wasn't scheduled until the third and next to last week.  
  
At the end of the second week, Tom Paris went looking for his half-Klingon girlfriend to ask her what she wanted to do during their upcoming leave. He found her, of course, in engineering working right along side the Mettle engineers.  
  
"B'Elanna, is that you?" Tom asked a pair of black clad legs that were sticking out from under a console.  
  
"Hand me that hydrospanner." A very harassed and irritated voice demanded.  
  
"Oh, no," Tom responded. "Come out and get it."  
  
A growling, "You heard me, give it to me, NOW!"  
  
"Nope. Uh uh. Not a chance. Come and get it." Tom knew that he was playing with fire, but he also knew that if he didn't take a stand, she was perfectly capable of working right through their shoreleave.  
  
A thoroughly pissed off chief engineer emerged from underneath the console. Her Klingon forehead ridges were almost pulsating. Tom involuntarily took a step backwards.  
  
"Tom Paris!" she snarled.  
  
"Hi, Honey." Tom waved a small wave at her.  
  
The other repair crew near them had stopped working. They were staring at the scenario being played out. Voyager's crew was used to their chief's moods but the Hovarians who were working in engineering were decidedly nervous.  
  
They looked at each other, their wide mouths turned down and their round eyes rolling from side to side. Was the human male extremely brave or extremely foolhardy, they wondered? They had been working with Lieutenant Torres for the last two weeks and, while they all admired and respected her engineering talents, they were all properly afraid of her, too.  
  
Trying to get her temper under control, B'Elanna took a deep breath.  
  
"Tom," she said in a very restrained and she hoped, reasonable voice. "I have a lot of work to finish up. I'll see you at dinner. Okay?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "Too late, B'Elanna. Dinner was over an hour ago."  
  
"What are you talking about." She huffed. "It's only."  
  
"2000 hours." Tom finished for her.  
  
Rubbing the side of her face with a weary hand, all the fight went out of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom." She apologized. "I guess I missed our date.again."  
  
"That's okay," Tom began.  
  
"No, it's not." B'Elanna said with decided shake of her head. She looked around and spotting Lieutenant Joe Carey, she called, "Hey, Joe. Take over for a while will you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Chief." Joe responded.  
  
B'Elanna turned to Tom, and smiled a beautiful smile. "Come on," she said. "I think we have some plans to make."  
  
Then, slipping her arm through his, she led him out of engineering.  
  
  
  
In B'Elanna's quarters, Tom and B'Elanna were sitting at her table enjoying a belated dinner. B'Elanna had showered and changed into a comfortable tunic and leggings. Her mood had also changed. She felt relaxed and lighthearted. Sitting there, listening to Tom's suggestions about their shoreleave, she realized that a few years ago - hell, last year, she couldn't have left engineering so easily. Last year, engineering and her position as Chief Engineer were her life. She lived and breathed her job. Her intensity and devotion to duty were awesome, if not intimidating. As went the warp core, so went her mood. But now, she looked at life differently. Now, she knew what made her happy and it wasn't fuel injectors or warp coils. It was the feeling she got when she was around the man sitting across from her.safe, loved and appreciated for herself, B'Elanna Torres. He looked at her and he didn't see the ugly forehead ridges; he didn't run from the bad moods or the Klingon temper. He accepted all that as part of the person he loved, as what made her the person he loved. And she loved him back. Intensely.  
  
Tom looked up from the list he was making straight into the shining eyes and loving smile of the most beautiful woman in his world. It took his breath away. He wondered when he would get used to the feelings this woman invoked in him. He reached across the table and stroked her face. She leaned into his hand. They sat that way for a moment, both marveling at the feelings, the bond that each felt with the other.  
  
"Janeway to Torres." her combadge crackled.  
  
Without shifting her eyes from Tom's, B'Elanna answered. "Torres here, Captain."  
  
"B'Elanna, I was wondering.that is, Chakotay and I were wondering if you and Tom would like to join us tomorrow night for dinner? The crew has been talking about this great restaurant, Kriptofar, in Niroom and we thought it would be fun if we went there together. Of course, if you've made other plans I.we perfectly understand."  
  
B'Elanna looked over at Tom, who had a face-splitting grin to rival a Hovar's, and raised her eyebrows. At Tom's nod, she replied. "Captain, Tom and I would love to join you and Chakotay for dinner. We've heard the crew talking about this restaurant, too. It does sound like fun. When do you want to meet there?"  
  
"Our shoreleave starts tomorrow and Chakotay and I will be staying at the Pislar Hotel in Niroom." Tom Paris gave a silent whistle at this piece of news. "It's just down the block from the restaurant, so we can meet you there at say," she paused as if she were consulting with someone. "2000 hours?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Captain." Tom chimed in. "And Chakotay."  
  
"Yes, Tom." Came the restrained voice of Voyager's First Officer.  
  
"Wear something pretty and I might ask you to dance with me." Tom's smartass reply earned him a glare from B'Elanna.  
  
"Hey, you too, Tom. I've always imagined you in purple lace."  
  
"Hehe, right." Tom replied in a sickly voice, not exactly comfortable with the response he got.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, B'Elanna took over the conversation.  
  
"Then it's all settled, Captain. And thanks for asking us."  
  
"Great. It should be fun. See you there. Janeway out"  
  
B'Elanna reached over and gave Tom a smack on the arm.  
  
"Can't you ever be serious?" she said. "This is the first time they've invited us anywhere as a couple and you almost ruined it. I really think we could have some fun together with them, that is, if you can stop goading Chakotay. What is it with you two anyway?"  
  
"Sorry," Tom apologized. "Chakotay just seems to bring out the smartass in me. I guess he's just so perfect that he makes me feel second rate."  
  
"Chakotay perfect?" B'Elanna snorted. "He's a real nice guy, a super nice guy, but, believe me, he's not perfect. I should know, I've known him for almost ten years and I've seen him at his best and at his worst." She put her hand on Tom's arm. "He's a man just like you, Tom. Maybe just a little more mature. Make that a lot more mature," she concluded as Tom started drawing a tattoo on this forehead with his finger.  
  
"Tom Paris," she warned as her Klingon temper flared up. "If you ruin this, I'll never forgive you. Our being together doesn't have a lot of acceptance on this ship, and I think that if everyone sees the Captain and First Officer accepting us then the rest of the crew will too." She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Calm down, sweetheart." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll behave. I promise. I like Chakotay, I really do." He was very serious, now. "I want our time together for the next week to be something special for us. I won't do anything to ruin it for you. I promise. Okay?" He nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
She turned in his arms and hugged him.  
  
"Okay, Tom. We will have a great time, won't we?"  
  
"You bet!" Tom enthused, hugging her one last time. They both walked back to the table and sat down.  
  
"Hey," the gleam was back in Tom's eye. "What do you think about the Captain and Chakotay staying at a hotel together? I didn't know their relationship had progressed that far." A puzzled frown pulled Tom's eyebrows down. "I know I tease them a lot about it, but the fact is, I didn't know they even had a relationship beyond friendship. I wonder when this started?"  
  
B'Elanna frowned, too. "You know, I think this might be the very start of it. I think I would have known if Chakotay had started seeing the Captain." Her face brightened. "Wow, this is great! They make a wonderful couple, don't they?" She looked at Tom with concern on her face. "And, Tom, let's be very careful not to make them uncomfortable. No teasing. You know how stubborn they both are. If they think that their having a relationship would upset the crew or undermine their authority, they will probably break it off. And don't tell anyone about our double date. It's not our place to tell the crew about their relationship."  
  
"Okay, okay." Tom raised his hands up in surrender. "I told you I'd behave. Anyway, I hope they can find happiness with each other. I don't know how I would have survived way out here, so far from home, if we hadn't found each other."  
  
Leaning towards each other, across the table still cluttered with the remains of their dinner, Tom and B'Elanna sealed that sentiment with a lingering kiss and then sat back down and continued planning their much- anticipated shoreleave.  
  
"Great. It should be fun. See you there. Janeway out"  
  
As Kathryn tapped her combadge to close the link, her companion sat back with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to invite Tom along? I don't know how much of his smart mouth I can put up with."  
  
"You don't find him charming?" she smiled.  
  
Chakotay snorted.  
  
"Look, Kathryn," he turned to her, speaking seriously, "I know I sort of tricked you into taking leave with me, but if you don't feel comfortable about it, we can plan things to do separately. We don't have to have "chaperons" with us." He snorted again and shook his head. "I know you think it's a bad idea for us to develop a.closer personal relationship. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but I understand your reservations. Well, maybe I don't understand all of your reasons, but I'll accept them."  
  
He sat up straighter.  
  
"So, why don't we just consider this two friends--going on a vacation-- together. Fun and relaxation, that's all."  
  
"But, Chakotay," Kathryn responded in a confused voice. "What other things were you thinking of besides fun and relaxation?" She looked up at him with an oh-so-innocent look on her face. She bit her bottom lip. "Hummm?"  
  
Chakotay just looked at her, rolled his eyes up and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Between you and Tom Paris, this could end up being neither fun nor relaxing."  
  
Laughing, she patted him on the arm. "It's alright, Chakotay. I'm really looking forward to this vacation. We both agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea for us to develop an.intimate relationship but I think our friendship is already close and personal enough for us to spend some off duty time together. After all, we've worked together almost every day for over five years. We know each other well and, what's more important, we trust each other."  
  
"Now," she said in her usual sensible manner, "let's get back to business. We've decided what to do on the first day, so what should we plan for the second day? I was reading about their Adventure Parks. Maybe Sam will let us take Naomi with us for a day. What do you think - white water rafting? - spelunking? - portuk-back riding?."  
  
Heads bend close together, they eagerly scanned the list.  
  
  
  
At 0800 the next morning, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay beamed down to the planet.  
  
Their beamdown site was the city of Niroom where they had booked two suites, oceanside, in the Pislar Hotel. After checking in and checking out their rooms, Voyager's two senior officers met in the lobby. Both had changed out of their uniforms into "vacation clothes." They had decided to spend the day on the beautiful sandy beach right outside the hotel.  
  
Chakotay watched Kathryn walk towards him and immediately his tongue became glued to the roof of his mouth. She looked fabulous! Neither one was used to seeing the other in anything besides their uniforms, so the first few seconds they spent in a mutual admiration stare-fest.  
  
"Well," Kathryn said briskly, tearing her eyes away from her best friend's gorgeous body. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Go where?" Chakotay asked, dragging his gaze up to her dark blue eyes.  
  
"The beach," she reminded him.  
  
"The beach, right.right."  
  
Chakotay visibly shook himself and sucking in a breath between his teeth muttered, "No-o-o problem. Lead the way."  
  
Feeling decidedly awkward with each other, they made their way down to the beach, requested chairs for 'bipedal species, no tails", set up a UV-ray screening umbrella, spread their towels over their chairs and sat down beside each other.  
  
Kathryn took off the light green sundress that had so enthralled Chakotay to reveal a one-piece bathing suit of the same color. Deliberately not looking at him, she began rubbing protective lotion on her fair skin.  
  
Chakotay, who, after a sideways glance to see what Kathryn was doing, squeezed his eyes shut and muttered under his breathe, "Just friends.just friends.just friends."  
  
"Did you say something, Chakotay?"  
  
"No, no, just admiring the view.ah, ocean," he said.  
  
"Want me to rub some lotion on your back?" she offered. Then gulped as she turned and got a full view of the extremely handsome man beside her.  
  
"No! No! Not now. Later, much later!" Chakotay sputtered.  
  
They both turned away from each other in embarrassment.  
  
Just then, Ensign John Parsons and Ensign Pat Harlow came strolling by, swinging their joined hands between them as they walked. They had just gotten past them when they realized who they were. Dropping hands and snapping to attention, Ensign Parsons stuttered, "Captain, Commander. How are you Ma'am, Sir? I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first. You look so differ.relaxed. Are you enjoying yourselves.ah, your vacation?"  
  
Ensign Harlow winced, but gamely jumped in to save her friend.  
  
"Beautiful beach, isn't it? We've just been in for a swim. The water's great. You really should try it, Captain, Commander."  
  
"At ease, Ensigns," Janeway greeted them. "It is a beautiful beach. The Commander and I were just thinking about going in for a swim but it's so restful doing nothing that I think we'll just lie here for a while." Janeway stretched her arms over her head and lay back in her chair.  
  
Ensign Parson's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at his Captain. Ensign Harlow, assessing the situation in her usual quick way, elbowed her friend in the ribs and, grabbing his hand again said, "Well, so long Ma'am, Sir. We hope you have a really good shoreleave."  
  
"You, too, Ensigns. See you back on the ship." Janeway waved her hand as the two took off down the beach.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other and burst out laughing. The tension between them dissolving away.  
  
"Captain, Commander." Shrieked a high, little voice to their left.  
  
"Look, Mom. It's the Captain and the Commander. Look, Joe. Look who's here. Captain, Captain, look what Mom bought me. A bucket and shovel. We're going to build sandcastles and dig holes. Do you want to help us?"  
  
Little Naomi Wildman came running up to them with an embarrassed Samantha Wildman and Joe Carey trailing behind her.  
  
"Now, Naomi," her mother tried to rein in her little girl's impulsiveness. "Don't bother the Captain and the Commander. They're on vacation, too and want some peace and quiet."  
  
She turned to her commanding officers and said apologetically, "Hello, Captain, Commander. I'm sorry we disturbed you."  
  
She reached for her daughter's hand to pull her away but Naomi wasn't finished visiting yet. She wiggled away from her mother.  
  
"Gosh, Captain. I really like your bathing suit. That green is so pretty. My suit is pink. I wanted purple but Mom had already replicated this one for me, so I have to learn to be happy with it." She sighed, remembering her disappointment. But she instantly brightened again as she turned to Chakotay and said politely, "I like your suit, too, Commander. Joe and Mom got matching suits. Isn't that funny? Why don't you and the Captain get matching suits? Then you could always find each other on the beach. Want to help me dig? I'll let you have the shovel first."  
  
By this time Sam had managed to get a firm grip on Naomi's hand and was pulling her along the beach.  
  
"Bye, Captain. Bye, Commander. Have a good time. See you tomorrow," yelled the irrepressible little girl.  
  
"Sorry," mouthed Joe Carey before they turned and trotted Naomi down the beach.  
  
Waving goodbye to yet more of her crew, Kathryn turned to her left as she heard a muffled snuffling, choking sound coming from Chakotay.  
  
Tears were streaming down his face as he bent forward in his chair gasping for breath.  
  
"Are you all right, Chakotay? she worriedly asked.  
  
He looked over at her and let his laughter erupt.  
  
"Matching bathing suits!" he roared. "They had on matching bathing suits!"  
  
Kathryn started giggling, too. Then, looking at each other, they both starting laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Chakotay wiped his eyes with his towel trying to calm down, but as soon as he looked at Kathryn, he roared again.  
  
Eventually their laughter died down to only an occasional lingering giggle or snort.  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "I guess this wasn't the best place to come to to get away from the crew."  
  
Then, raising one eyebrow at Chakotay, she asked, "Are you sure you still want to borrow Naomi tomorrow when we go to the Adventure Parks? She's quite a handful."  
  
"I think she's fun," he answered. "She's growing up so fast, I think we should spend as much time with her as we can. By the way," he asked, "when did Sam and Joe get so involved. I thought Sam was seeing Neelix."  
  
"No," said Kathryn leaning over to whisper conspiratorially to him. "Neelix and Sam aren't seeing each other. Neelix, being Naomi's godfather, is helping Sam out by watching Naomi when Sam's on duty. Joe," she continued, leaning even closer, "hasn't been seeing anyone for a long time because of his wife back in the Alpha Quadrant, but he and Sam started seeing each other.strictly as friends, you understand.when he volunteered to teach horseback riding to Naomi on the holodeck in the afternoons. I think being with Naomi helps him when he starts missing his boys."  
  
Chakotay was grinning now. The dimples in his cheeks getting deeper and deeper.  
  
"Why Kathryn Janeway, I do believe you're a gossip," he teased. "I hope you don't go around telling anyone about my secret life."  
  
Kathryn grinned back at him. "Secret life, hmmm? Tell, tell. This has got to be better than the Delaney twin's latest romances."  
  
"Oh, no," Chakotay refused. "My secret life involves a very high ranking officer on Voyager and, as such, is classified information."  
  
"Why, Chakotay, I didn't know that you and Tuvok were involved!" Kathryn snorted. "Let me be the first to congratulate you!"  
  
Chakotay threw back his head and laughed. Kathryn joined him.  
  
They were so involved with each other and their conversation that they missed the startled stares and knowing grins of more than a few of their crewmen who were also on the beach.  
  
Grinning at each other, faces inches apart, leaning across the self-imposed distance between their two chairs, the Captain and Commander of the Federation Starship Voyager lost in the Delta Quadrant for perhaps thirty- five more years, each thought in their own minds, "If only I could have this."  
  
Hovar's large orange sun was sitting on the horizon, tinting the ocean's turquoise water with golden sparkles when Kathryn and Chakotay gathered up their towels and slowly walked back to the hotel.  
  
They were quiet. Not with the quiet of awkwardness but with the quiet of peace and contentment.  
  
As the afternoon had worn on, they had grown very comfortable with each other. They swam and walked and napped. Lunch was bought from a food kiosk on the beach. Another giggle-fit had erupted when Chakotay had started eating the napkin thinking it was part of the lunch "salad."  
  
Kathryn's fair skin had taken on a golden glow. Her freckles popping out across her nose and shoulders. She groaned when she saw them. Chakotay found them enchanting.  
  
And now, they were returning to their rooms to get ready for dinner with Tom and B'Elanna. They parted outside Kathryn's door, agreeing to meet in the lobby at 1950 hours. Kathryn stood at her door and watched Chakotay walk down the hallway towards his own suite. A smile slowing spread across her face. Chakotay turned just before he opened his door and caught her watching him. He grinned back at her as they both opened their doors and slipped inside.  
  
Kathryn threw her towels and beach bag down on the floor as she walked into the bedroom of her suite. She walked over to the window and stood looking out for a few minutes. The sun was halfway down below the horizon now and the ocean was more gold then blue. She smiled again remembering the afternoon. She had been away from Voyager for less than a day and already that life and those duties seemed far away. Like another life, distantly remembered.  
  
She heaved a huge sigh and turned away from the window. She knew that she would have to reconcile her duty and her needs soon. Soon, she told herself, but not now. Now, she would enjoy the moment. Now, she would indulge her feelings.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and stopped. All thoughts of Chakotay fled from her mind. A rapturous grin blossomed across her face. There, sitting squarely in the center of the room, was a bathtub. A big, green, deep, real water bathtub. Heaven!  
  
In a suite down the hall, Chakotay also had a rapturous grin on his dimpled face. He couldn't seem to stop it. Every time he thought about the afternoon, about Kathryn, the blinding grin would flash out again.  
  
When he walked into his bathroom and saw a similar tub, he laughed out loud.  
  
Kathryn plus a bathtub that size meant that they would probably be late for dinner. He could picture her now, sighing as she sank slowly into the hot steaming water. Bubbles sloshing over the sides. Her hair piled up on her head, tendrils falling down, becoming wet and sticking to her neck and her tan, freckled shoulders.  
  
Chakotay shook himself and breathed a puff of air out between his lips.  
  
"Gotta stop that kind of thinking, old man," he admonished himself. "Just friends, remember. Kathryn is your best friend."  
  
He opted to use the showerstall and had a long cold shower.  
  
Chakotay was down in the lobby a little early. The lobby was huge and crowded. For the ease of guests, ornate couches were scattered around the room. These couches were designed to accommodate a variety of diverse species and when he had first come down, all of the couches were fully occupied except one. This one was clearly not meant for the human form in that its seat was a good meter and a half off of the floor and its back was a series of padded tubes that went straight up and then curved back down and out over the seat, dividing it in half.  
  
A long-legged, pale blue creature was seated on one half of the couch, its multiple arms wrapped around the tubes and its bulbous nose resting on its chest. When it saw Chakotay looking around for a place to sit, it uncoiled one of its arms and waved it towards the empty seat next to it.  
  
"You may sit there," it said in a deep voice. "There's plenty of room."  
  
Chakotay measured the distance from the floor to the seat and shook his head.  
  
"Thank you just the same," he said politely, "but I don't think I can get up there."  
  
"I will help you," it said as it lowered its arm down to the floor. "Step on here."  
  
Chakotay started to shake his head to decline when the creature said reassuringly, "It's all right. I will help you."  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders, Chakotay placed one foot on the offered appendage and was quickly lifted up and deposited into the vacant seat.  
  
"Ah, thank you," he nodded. "My name is Chakotay and it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"My name is Mikglug and the pleasure is mine."  
  
Feet dangling off the floor, Chakotay glanced over to the elevator doors and sighed.  
  
Mikglug also looked towards the elevators and snorted.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone, too?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"My mate," Mikglug answered. "He is always slow to appear. I tell him he spends too much time on his grooming but, I have to admit," she rumbled with laughter, "he does look beautiful when he is finished."  
  
Her liquid green eyes rolled towards Chakotay.  
  
"Are you waiting for your mate, Ch-o-tay?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," he answered, "But she's just my friend. She's also beautiful."  
  
Mikglug body shook with her laughter. "We are two lucky creatures then, eh, Ch-o-tay?  
  
Chakotay laughed with her. "That we are, Mikglug. That we are."  
  
They continued their conversation until Mikglug looked up and her body stiffened.  
  
Chakotay looked too and his body didn't stiffen so much as cringe.  
  
Coming towards them was a creature the same species as Mikglug, but much more.colorful. While Mikglug had on a grayish robe tied together with a dark blue sash, her mate was wearing a bright pink robe tied with a yellow sash. Around his head was tied another sash, this one green and each of his arms was painted a different color. His eyes were circled in paint, also. The right eye red and the left one orange.  
  
Mikglug sighed in admiration.  
  
"What did I tell you, Ch-o-tay. Beautiful!"  
  
Introductions were made and then Mikglug and her flamboyant mate Grulic left.  
  
Chakotay was about to hop down from his perch when a familiar voice floated up to him.  
  
"If you tell me how you got up there, I won't look when you try to get down."  
  
He looked down at his own vision of beauty.  
  
Kathryn was standing below him. Her hands on her hips and her eyes crinkled up with amusement. She was wearing a cream colored sleeveless dress that looked great against her slightly tanned skin. Her reddish hair was pulled back from her face and fastened with white clips. She had applied a little more makeup than usual and was wearing a brighter shade of lipstick.  
  
He grinned down at her.  
  
"If I told you how I got up here," he said as he jumped lightly down, "then you'd want to try it too and we'd never get to dinner. And we're late now."  
  
She looked down and then looked up at him with the twinkle still in her eyes. "Sorry."  
  
"Bathtub?"  
  
"Bathtub."  
  
They both laughed as she took his arm and they walked out of the Pilsar.  
  
  
  
The restaurant was crowded and noisy but the food was outstanding. Tom, B'Elanna, Kathryn and Chakotay were seated around a small table near the dance floor. It had taken them a while to get used to the fact that the chairs they were seated on didn't have any backs. They were more like stools, very tall stools, than chairs and if it hadn't been for Chakotay's steadying hand on Kathryn's back, she would have fallen inelegantly to the floor within the first few minutes of sitting down. The women, whose feet didn't quite reach the floor, had found that by hooking their feet around the legs of the stools they felt a bit more secure.  
  
B'Elanna and Kathryn leaned their heads towards each other as they discussed the fun day they each had had.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna had spent the day at one of the Adventure Parks-Jungle Trails. It seemed that once you had chosen your adventure, you were transported to one of the seven small continents where your adventure began.  
  
"You can even choose the level of hazards you want to encounter," said B'Elanna. "Tom wanted a tame level three," she snorted, "but I talked him into a level seven. We had a great time." She propped her chin up on her hand. "What did you and Chakotay find to do?"  
  
Kathryn had just started to tell her about the beautiful day they spent on the beach when she was interrupted by a soft snorting sound. Looking behind her she stared up, up, up into the blue faces of the very creatures that Chakotay had met in the hotel.  
  
Chakotay turned around as well. "Mikglug, Grulic!" he exclaimed. "Pull up a chair, ah.stool and let me introduce my friends to you."  
  
Chakotay quickly performed the introductions and told Kathryn, Tom and B'Elanna how he had met the extremely interesting couple now easing themselves onto the stools the waiter had placed at the table.  
  
Grulic's bright attire had Tom staring at him in awe. Grulic, thinking that he had made a conquest of this pale alien, preened and smoothed the green sash around his head.  
  
"Ch-o-tay," Mikglug said, giving an admiring nod to Grulic. "My mate would like to dance with your mate, so I must first ask you this personal question." Mikglug lowered her voice and leaned down towards Chakotay, her large nose bobbing just inches from his. "Are you the male or female of your species?"  
  
Chakotay lowered his head to hide his grin.  
  
"I am the male of my species and my FRIEND," he emphasized, "is the female."  
  
Mikglug sat back satisfied. She turned to her mate who was still preening and flirting with Tom Paris.  
  
"Grulic, my love, you were right. The small, thin one is the female. You have my permission to ask her to dance." Mikglug finished, waving one of her upper arms towards Kathryn magnanimously.  
  
Grulic, without taking his eyes off Tom, purred, "I would rather dance with this one, Mik."  
  
Tom turned panicked eyes on Chakotay, who quickly came to his rescue.  
  
"I'm sorry, Grulic, but Tom is also a male and his mate," here Chakotay lowered his voice and pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards B'Elanna, "is very possessive."  
  
B'Elanna growled. Tom let out a relieved sigh. Kathryn snorted.  
  
Grulic, with a nervous look at B'Elanna, turned quickly to Kathryn and asked her to dance.  
  
"With your mate's permission, of course." he added, bobbing his nose at Chakotay.  
  
"I don't need my "mate's" approval," Kathryn told him serenely. "I would love to dance with you, Grulic."  
  
Her hopped down from her stool, took hold of Grulic's lower arm, (her head came only up to the yellow sash tied around his waist) and walked with him out to the dance floor.  
  
Mikglug sighed as she watched them dance, Kathryn with one of her hands on each of Grulic's lower arms and both of his upper hands on top of her head.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Mikglug?" Chakotay politely asked.  
  
"I do not dare, my friend. Grulic would not like it." She sighed again.  
  
"Mikglug, won't you tell us about your home world?" asked B'Elanna.  
  
The three Voyagers had a great time hearing about the far away home world of the La'ardee and of how Grulic and Mikglug had come to travel to Hovar.  
  
Meanwhile, Kathryn and Grulic were also having a good time. Grulic proved to be an enthusiastic, if bouncy, dancer. His comments on the dress and appearance of the restaurant patrons kept Kathryn vastly amused.  
  
They had bounced their way halfway around the dance floor when Kathryn spotted some of her crewmen sitting at a table nearby. They hadn't spotted her, Grulic effectively blocking her from their view, and she was about to say something to them when she heard Crewman Thierkoff say to his dinner partner, "Look over there, Dirk. Talk about an odd couple. I can't believe that Tom Paris, who could have his pick of any female on Voyager, dating that half-breed Torres." He shook his head. "They're bad enough, but did you see that the Captain and Chakotay came in together? Looks like he finally thawed out the Ice Queen. Huh, there'll be no one stopping her now. ' Aye, Captain Honey.' 'Anything you say, Sweetheart Sir.' It's pitiful! From Maquis Captain to Captain's pet." His friend laughingly shushed him and they turned to other topics.  
  
Kathryn froze. Her heart actually felt like it plummeted into her stomach. Loss of respect and authority among the crew...the very reasons she and her First Officer had never moved forward with their feelings for each other. Hearing those feelings spoken of with such disrespect by one of her crew brought the impropriety of her being on shore leave with Chakotay crashing into her consciousness. She felt stupid and exposed. She felt ashamed for indulging her feelings over her duty to her crew. What had she been thinking!  
  
Grulic bounced one more step and then noticed she had stopped dancing and that her pale alien face had gone even paler. He asked her with real concern, "Are you feeling ill, Kathryn? Shall we go back to your mate?"  
  
Kathryn winced and nodded her head. "Yes, please," she whispered, too preoccupied to correct him again.  
  
Chakotay jumped up when he saw Kathryn and Grulic heading for the table. Kathryn's face was pale and her lips were white.  
  
"Kathryn, are you okay?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Chakotay"  
  
He looked at her and saw the pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He turned to the table and excused themselves saying that Kathryn wasn't feeling well. He slipped B'Elanna some credit chips and muttered, "She's okay. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Chakotay took Kathryn's elbow and steered her out of the restaurant. It wasn't until they were halfway to the Pilsar that Chakotay felt her muscles relax a little bit under his hand.  
  
"I don't want to go to the hotel," she said. "Let's go sit on the beach."  
  
Chakotay nodded and tried to put a comforting arm around her shoulder but she pulled away from him and marched ahead towards a bench facing the ocean.  
  
They sat down and Chakotay waited for her to speak. When she didn't say anything, he spoke, the concern in his voice very evident.  
  
"What happened, Kathryn? Did Grulic upset you? Please, tell me what's going on."  
  
For a moment she didn't answer him. She turned her head and looked out over the ocean. Over the very spot where they had spend such a pleasant, relaxing day.  
  
"It's all wrong, Chakotay," she spoke softly but vehemently. "We let our feelings overrule our principles. We knew what the consequences would be, but we thought.I don't know what we thought. That we could behave as if Voyager's situation were normal? That we could behave like a normal couple who are attracted to each other? Well, we can't! We never can. We have a duty to our crew, Chakotay. And that duty must come before any personal agenda that we might want to pursue." She covered her mouth with her hands and stared down at the sand.  
  
Chakotay was stunned. He rarely saw Kathryn this upset. What she was saying upset him, too. Her words chilled him. In a voice that sounded like a croak even to his own ears, he asked again, "What happened?"  
  
Kathryn hesitatingly told him what she had overheard.  
  
"Thierkoff!" Chakotay exclaimed, the scorn thick in his voice. "Roger Thierkoff is the most mean-spirited, malcontent on Voyager. He was that way in the Maquis and he's still that way on Voyager. No one takes him seriously. He has a bad word to say about everything. You can't let your decisions hinge on Thierkoff's opinions!"  
  
He was angry now. He'd be damned before he let a lowlife like Thierkoff upset Kathryn.  
  
"But, Chakotay, he's a member of our crew. His opinion has to count."  
  
"Kathryn," Chakotay tried speak in a reasonable tone. "He isn't representational of all our crew. The crew admires and respects you. They would never resent anything that made you happy." He lowered his voice. "You were happy today, weren't you?"  
  
She turned her head and looked at her First Officer.  
  
"Yes.yes, I was very happy today."  
  
Chakotay moved closer. His voice got lower. He could be a very persuasive man.  
  
"Kathryn, we're best friends. We haven't done anything that best friends wouldn't do. It's all right for us to be happy. We're on vacation. Happiness and fun are part of the package. Would you feel better if you were here with someone else? Tuvok?" His head lowered until he was practically whispering in her ear. "Neelix?"  
  
"Huh," she laughed, shaking her head. "No, I want to be here with you. You're right, Chakotay. No matter what we do, someone is going to say something. And we are best friends." She reached up and put her hand against his cheek. "You're my best friend. And I.cherish our friendship. We can't let anything jeopardize that."  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek as well. They sat that way for a few moments, eyes locked. Big grins soon spread across their faces and they moved apart.  
  
"So," he asked. "Do you want to go back to the restaurant? We have some explaining to do to Tom and B'Elanna."  
  
"No, I don't think so. Let's walk on the beach for a while. We can call them when we get back."  
  
Taking off their shoes and leaving them under the bench. Voyager's senior- most officers strolled down to the ocean. They walked for over an hour, talking about their day, about their new, blue friends, about the crew, and about taking Naomi to Adventure Park in the morning.  
  
Kathryn slowly regained her equilibrium and was even able to laugh about her "panic attack."  
  
Chakotay had the pleasure of seeing her relax and smile at his corny jokes.  
  
Two friends, who knew they would be more than friends if circumstances were different, made their way back to their hotel. Happy with their first day of shore leave and looking forward to the rest of the week.  
  
THE END 


End file.
